Philadelphia
Founded in 1780 by Ruler1 of Franklin, Philadelphia is the current capitol of the nation of Franklin Foundation The land that would eventually become Philadelphia and the capitol of Franklin, was located in 1780 by self proclaimed ruler, Ruler1. Ruler1 believed that the land would be a suitable place to build on due to its relatively flat land and location to a natural harbor that would be useful for trade. Planning the city with some of his most trusted advisers, eventually Ruler1 was able to set plans in motion to build the great capitol. Work went slowly however, and the initial plans set forth by Ruler1 were not completed until the end of 1790. The majority of this was due to the fact that at this time, much of the work was being underfunded due to the costs of establishing the nation's military and economic system. Once completed, the capitol received a surge of citizens who built several hundred homes of the outskirts of the new capitol. Foreign Trade With the city's new rapid and expansive growth between its establishment in 1780 and the beginning of the reign of Ruler2 in 1801, it became apparent that the nation of Franklin could now successfully conduct trade with other nations. The only city that had so far been built with a natural harbor next to it, happened to be Philadelphia. The only resources in Franklin that continued to rapidly abundant, and still are, were oil and lead. Ruler2, aware of the value of such items, encouraged others to trade with Franklin by offering tariff free trade. Other nations apparently saw the value in such trade and began to trade marble, lumber, and many other items in exchange for the resources of Franklin. Even now under the leadership of Ruler4, Ruler2 Harbor, as it is now called, continues to be one of the busiest ports in the world bustling with trade and other ships. Current Trade Agreements These are the current resources that enter Franklin via Ruler2 Harbor. *Lumber, Rubber, Uranium, Marble, Coal, Gold, Pigs, Aluminum, Sugar, Iron Transportation Most notable about the Capitol of Franklin, is it large system of public transportation options. Modern services include autobus, subway, and monorail. Autobus *Covering a collective expanse of over fifty miles, the Philadelphia Bus System (PBS) is one of the most extensive in all of Franklin. The new Orange Line of the PBS costs the citizens of Franklin two marks per ride one way, bringing in a total of fifty-six million marks a year to the economy of Philadelphia. Subway *One of the more underdeveloped parts of the Philadelphia transportation systems, plans are underway to expand this system to meet with the current demand. Currently the only line is the Blue Line which runs from from the inner part of the city to the suburban outskirts of the city. Monorail *One of the best known monorails within the city limits of Philadelphia is Nahschnellverkehr. since the early 1950s the Nahschnellverkehr route has been one of the largest and fastest transit options within the city of Philadelphia. Stopping at virtually all major points and within various skyscrapers within the city; it is used by approximately one in ten people everyday and has been voted number one in customer satisfaction for twelve years in a row. The Seat of the Government When complete in 1790 the main building a part of the city was a small state house where government proceedings were held. In 1800 the building caught fire and burned to the ground. Fortunately all important government documents were removed from the building before they were completely destroyed. After the sudden death of Ruler1 in January 1801, Ruler2 commissioned a new building to be built for the government which was complete in one year. Ruler2 simply called the building "The Seat of the Government" and has served as such since the time of its completion. Directly across from the building is a memorial to Ruler1, built by Ruler3 in 1860 over the ashes of the original government building, which symbolically looks onward at the new building that houses the current government. Category:Franklin Category:Cities Category:Capitals